


Mediums, Tarot Cards, and Coffee Dates.

by Acornsie



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pretty gay lol, theyre..... too pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acornsie/pseuds/Acornsie
Summary: Maggie honestly wasn't expecting much good to come out of a call offering $20 and a pizza coupon, but here she is, at the happiest she's ever been, and it's all because of that damn coupon.





	Mediums, Tarot Cards, and Coffee Dates.

Tarah knew what she wanted. She wanted to contact her parents. Of course, it had been awhile, what with them having been dead for most of her life. She remembers what they looked like, but nothing more. Tarah wanted to get to know her long-gone parents. That’s most likely why she found herself scrolling through a list of the most well renowned mediums and tarot readers in her area. www.portlandmediums.com. Kind of sketchy, but it worked well enough for what she was looking for. Pictures and small summaries of the mediums sat side-by-side in front of a black background. Again, pretty sketchy. As Tarah scrolled the list, she kind of... categorized them. There were more than enough creepy old dudes, she’d come to learn. There was also a lot of them, but that makes sense, considering she lives in Portland, Oregon. Tarah found herself stuck staring at one woman. She had purple hair and dark skin, and big, mystifying eyes. Somewhat enchanting. That feeling struck Tarah so deeply that she came to hire the woman. Magdalena Wilson.

That would, as a matter of fact, catch us up to today. 

Maggie really doesn’t know what she expected to come across when she got a call from a kid with $20 and a pizza coupon, but this.. probably wasn’t it. She arrives at a surprisingly nice apartment building, walks up 3 flights of stairs, and knocks on the door. She looks to her feet, and steps back to see a floral doormat. Pretty cute. The door swings open relatively quickly, and Maggie’s hit with the smell of flowers and cinnamon. A kid, a bit taller than herself (Honestly though, isn’t everyone?), swings open the door. She first looks up and then down, and seems a bit surprised. “You’re Magdalena, yes?” Maggie smiles at her pronunciation. Normally, they get it wrong. Nice surprise. “Call me Maggie,” she returns. The she in question, who then introduces herself as Tarah, has short, curly, dark hair, and tan skin. Her wide green eyes are wild with movement and apparent nervousness as she flails her hands wildly while talking. Oh shit, right, we’re supposed to be listening to her. Anyways, “Miia, my guardian, is like super against ghosts and stuff and I’m not really supposed to have hired you in the first place but here we are, y’know?” She laughs, somewhat rushed, and continues, “So my parents died when I was young, I really only kind of remember them, and I want to get to know them, which is why you’re here! Speaking of which I really appreciate that you accepted my offer, though it is a bit ridiculo-”   
Maggie cut her off before she talked too much. “Wait, your.. Guardian isn’t cool with this?” Tarah gives a nervous little laugh, “Um. No, but it’s fine, she shouldn’t be home til seven and it’s 5. Unless this takes longer than two hours, in which case I probably shouldn’t have hired you. Is this going to take more than two hours?” The girl stood, wringing her hands, “Well, no, but-” “Great! So let’s get started?” Maggie sighs. This’ll be one of her weirder cases.

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so happy fucking lesbian pride day. i wrote a lot of these in advance and will continue to write them in advance so that way i don't run out of content lol,, this chapter's kinda short but please stick with me!! they'll get longer as i go on hff pls enjoy ill prolly be posting these weekly


End file.
